Not a Potter, a Dumbledore
by JValeskah
Summary: One night, while walking through the muggle streets of London, Albus Dumbledore came across a bundle placed on a doorstep.
1. Chapter 1

Not a Potter, a Dumbledore

Chapter – I

Albus Dumbledore strode down a street in muggle London. Walking around the muggle world was his escape whenever things got too pressurized in the magical world.

It was around midnight and everyone was busy celebrating. Even the muggles noticed something was off, what with the owls swarming around and the stars shooting although it wasn't the season for shooting stars. But you might wonder, why are they celebrating? Simple, that day of October 31st, the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, was defeated by a one year old baby boy. The boy is one of the Potter twins, Charlus Potter. He was hailed the savior of the wizarding world and given the title of 'The boy who Lived'. The Potters were extremely proud of their son. On the other hand, how will the other twin, Harry, live with the knowledge that everyone favors his brother over him, including his own parents? That he will always have to live in the shadow of his brother? That on the 31st of October, 1981, his brother defeated a dark lord and came out unscathed while he earned himself a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead?

And that's not to mention that Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, died on the same night, trying to save his godson and his godson's brother as he was the one babysitting them at the time while the twins' parents were on a mission for the order.

To add insult to injury, Harry was declared a squib a few hours after the incident.

Indeed, this day might be the life changing day in the twins' lives.

Although they mightn't show it, Albus knew the Potters were ashamed of Harry for being a squib. Personally, he was disgusted of the Potters. You see, Albus had to baby sit the twins on more than one occasion and from what he had seen, the boy was very well behaved and sweet unlike his twin, Charlus. Charlus was a little bit arrogant even for his age. Harry also proved to be quite smart at that young age for he started uttering simple words 4 months before his brother said 'mama' or 'dada'. If Harry was Albus' son, he would still think of him as the sweet boy named Harry and love him no matter what.

As Albus continued his walk, he strode into another street and his senses began to pick up a soft trace of magic coming from one of the houses. Curious, he headed in that direction and quickly a house came in view and a small bundle lay on its doorstep. The closer he got, the clearer his view of the bundle became. At last when he was near enough, he saw that it was a young boy of the mere age of one or two. However, to his surprise, it wasn't any baby boy, it was Harry Potter.

Even though they were twins, the two boys couldn't look any more different. While Charlus has his mother's bright red, straight hair, Harry has his father's jet black, wild, messy hair. Charlus has his father's chocolate brown eyes, Harry has his mother's forest green ones. Charlus is chubby, Harry is thin and boney. All in all, you could easily tell the twins apart, due to the fact that they didn't even look related.

Worried, he picked the sleeping boy up and carefully checked him for injuries. In his mind he was wondering how the boy got there and who put him here. Was he kidnapped? Did a deatheater place him here?

As he was preparing to leave with the baby boy clutched tightly to his chest, he noticed a letter on the doorstep. Picking it up, he read what was written on the envelope: To Petunia.

But that wasn't what got Albus' attention, it was the handwriting. This was Lily Potter's handwriting. Suddenly, a terrible thought struck Albus; the Potters left their son here. It wasn't a question, it was a fact. Feeling furious at the Potters, he aparated to his quarters at Hogwarts(Being Headmaster, he can aparate in and out of Hogwarts), Harry still tightly held to his chest and the unopened letter in his pocket.

He conjured a red and gold crib next to his own bed in his bedroom and placed the slumbering boy in it. He then fished out the letter from his pocket and read it:

 _Dear Petunia,_

 _Today two major events occurred in my sons' lives. The first one was that a dark wizard named Voldemort attacked my family. He killed our friend, Sirius Black, and headed for our sons. He directed the killing curse to Charlus. Fortunately, Charlus somehow survived the killing curse unscathed while Lord Voldemort died. On this day, Charlus became the first person ever to survive the killing curse. He was hailed the savior of the wizarding world and given the title of the boy who lived. James and I couldn't be prouder of our son, Charlus. Meanwhile, on the same day, his brother, Harry, was declared a squib. (A squib is a person with no magical power, whose parents are magical) Now, you've got to understand that a squib in a noble and ancient family such as the Potters is usually looked down upon and is a shame. For that reason, we decided to leave Harry James Potter in your care. You are not to tell him about the magical world or his brother and you must tell him that we are dead. In a week, we will declare him dead while he is actually with you. We will not contact you at all so that no one gets suspicious._

 _Your sister,_

 _Lily Potter_

By the end of this letter, Albus was fuming. 'So that is what you wanted to do to Harry, right? Well, as long as I'm in this world, Harry will be cared for and loved!' He thought as he decided what he was going to do with Harry.

Albus went over to Harry's crib and brushed his old, aging hand over the tuft of jet black hair.

"Goodnight Harry, my dear son."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter – II

 _He exchanged curse after curse with Riddle, dodging and firing curses and jinxes as quickly as he could. From an outsider's point of view, no one could ever tell what spells were being cast since all they could see would be colourful slashes being constantly swapped between the two of them. But nobody had stopped to watch; they were all busy with their own fights._

 _He glanced at her and noticed that she was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, and he could feel his chest tighten with worry and fear._

 _It was while he was dodging another killing curse that Riddle had thrown at him when he heard her scream. He could feel his heart stop and his blood run cold as he quickly turned to her direction. He felt his whole world crumble down into nothingness as he saw her body hit the ground. Her eyes wide and glassy as a pool, red as roses, gathered around her body._

That was when Albus' eyes snapped open as he rushed to sit up in his bed, cold sweat running down his forehead and sliding down his face. He rubbed his aging hand over his face, trying to convince himself that it was just a nightmare and that if he called her she'd answer him just like every day.

Albus sighed and put on his glasses, knowing that he won't be able to sleep even if he tried.

Just as he was about to get out of bed and go to his office to finish off some work, he heard a soft whimpering sound coming from the crib right next to his bed.

He immediately stood up from his bed and went to the crib only to find Harry, face constructed in pain, fists clenched to his sides and tears streaming down his cheeks, crying silently in distress as he dreamt of what could only be the previous day.

Albus carefully picked Harry up and held him close to his chest, murmuring words of comfort until the baby boy relaxed and opened his emerald green eyes to stare wonder struck into twinkling, sea blue eyes. Harry smiled up at Albus, happy see someone other than the red eyed, snake faced, pale man.

As soon as Albus saw Harry's dazzling smile, he could feel his heart swell with love for the young boy and forgot about his troubles momentarily as he smiled back at the toddler lovingly.

Albus decided that a trip to the kitchens was in order for him and Harry.

"What do you think about some hot chocolate, my boy?"Albus asked the toddler who giggled and nodded his head in ascent.

As they headed out of their quarters, Albus hurriedly whispered, "Lumos," as he raised his wand and set Harry on his feet, taking his small, young hand in his much larger, ancient one.

When they reached the painting of the fruit bowl with the giggling pear, Albus tickled the pear making Harry laugh along with it.

As they stepped into the kitchens, they were quickly assaulted by the restless house elves, all of whom were offering them all types of dishes and drinks.

Albus thanked them for their kindness and requested a cup of hot chocolate for himself and a smaller one for Harry, while said boy was looking around him in amazement.

In a matter of a few seconds, Albus had a large cup of hot chocolate in his hand and Harry had a smaller, toddler one in his. They both sipped their hot chocolate, Albus making a, "Hmmm," sound and Harry giggling in amusement at him.

When he finished his hot chocolate, Harry had a brown, chocolate mustache, which made Albus smile as his chest tightened with care as he wiped the chocolate off Harry's face.

After thanking the elves once again, Albus and Harry headed back to their quarters, where they spent some time with Albus making all kinds of colorful charms and Harry looking on in wonder.

Eventually, Harry went back to his dream world, where he would dream of the kind, blue eyed man, whom he would come to consider his family in the future.

Albus kissed Harry's forehead softly and tucked him into his own bed, sensing that it would be better for both himself and the young child, if they slept next to each other in case they needed comfort in the middle of the night.

Albus slipped under the covers next to Harry, pulling the boy closer to him and placing a fatherly, protective arm over his son, who quickly snuggled into his chest and tangled one of his tiny hands into Albus' soft, white beard, sighing in comfort.

Albus smiled and kissed Harry's forehead once more as he vowed to himself that he was going to make his son's life great, no matter how hard it could be.

* * *

A/N: Hello! This is my first ever fanfic, so if it's not good, then *sorry*. Anyway, I would appreciate it if you reviewed the story so I get to know how to improve it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter – III

Albus woke up the next morning, feeling content and relaxed. He looked down at his young boy who was still asleep, snuggled up to his chest, and smiled.

Knowing that he had a lot to do that day, Albus gently shook Harry awake, who rubbed his eyes and simply turned to the other side of the bed to go back to sleep.

Albus chuckled slightly, "Come on, Harry. We have a lot to do today."

He picked Harry up, who rubbed his eyes with his palms and yawned widely, staring groggily at him.

Albus looked Harry up and down and, noticing that he was still wearing yesterday's clothes, waved his hand over the young boy.

Harry looked down at himself, mesmerized as his blue shirt slowly turned into a red shirt with a lion that ran all over the shirt. His grey pants were transfigured into a simple pair of jeans. His eyes followed the lion as it moved around the shirt, his eyes bright with child delight and a smile forming on his lips.

Albus looked down at the young child and smiled, seeing the look on his face. He then looked down at himself and snapped his fingers, quickly turning his muggle attire into purple robes with shooting stars.

Harry giggled when he saw what Albus was wearing. He had never seen a normal adult wearing such clothes before, and found it quite amusing.

Setting Harry down on his feet, Albus took his hand and headed out of their quarters down to the Great Hall, where he knew he would find only two teachers in the Hall, since all of the students and the other teachers headed home to celebrate the wizarding world's new found freedom.

Entering the Hall with Harry right on his heels, Albus saw both teachers' eyes fill with confusion at the sight of Harry Potter with the aged Hogwart's headmaster.

Harry's head spun around, trying to take in as much as he can of the Great Hall, from its enchanted sealing and floating candles to the different house tables that were currently empty.

As they neared the head table, Albus picked Harry up and conjured a high chair on the left of his seat, gently setting Harry in it.

After taking his own seat, Albus looked at the other two present people, one, Severus Snape, who was sitting at the end of the left side of the table, the other, Minerva Mcgonagall, who was sitting directly to his right.

Minerva looked at him, raising one eyebrow, making Albus chuckle as he greeted them, "Good morning, Minerva, Severus," they nodded back to him in respect, and waited for him to give an explanation as to why he had one of the Potter twins with him.

Harry, as if taking Albus' lead, smiled at the two teachers, although Severus didn't give him that much of a friendly look while Minerva gave him a warm smile, and said in childish enthusiasm, "Good morning!"

Albus smiled at Harry then turned to his two friends, "Meet me in my office after breakfast, please." They nodded.

He turned to Harry and started piling foods that he thought were suitable for his age, while the young boy started eating hungrily but with mannerisms.

Looking back at his plate, Albus took an omelet and a few slices of bacon and started eating himself.

Eventually, everyone at the table finished eating breakfast and walked together towards the headmaster's office, no one making any noise except Harry's constant giggles at the energetic lion on his shirt.

Albus, not wanting Harry to hear what they were going to discuss, sent a letter to Hagrid, who was in his hut, requesting his presence in the office.

After offering Severus and Minerva two seats in front of his desk and taking his own seat with Harry on his lap, they waited for Hagrid to arrive.

They heard a knock on the door and they turned, Albus saying, "Come in, Hagrid."

The half giant walked in and when Harry's eyes landed on him, he smiled in excitement; the nights when Hagrid used to babysit him and his brother were always fun for him.

Hagrid smiled back at Harry before turning to the three adults seated in the room, "H'llo Professor Dumbledore, Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Snape." He nodded to each respectfully.

"I he'rd was 'ere to babysit young Harry, 'ere." He stated.

Albus nodded and looked at Harry, "Harry, you're going to stay with Hagrid for some time and then I'll come and pick you up before lunch, alright?"

Harry nodded and smiled as Albus set him on the floor, running into Hagrid's arms who picked him up and said his goodbyes to the three professors and headed out with Harry, whom they could hear his giggles all the way through the hallways of the castle.

Albus sat straighter in his seat, a serious look overtaking his face, "What I'm about to tell you should not get out of this room, understood?" They nodded. "After this we're going to tell Hagrid too, but let us focus on our main topic. I asked the two of you here because we have a problem on our hands that includes Harry and his family." He paused, letting what he said sink in, "Last night, I found Harry placed on a muggle house's doorstep with a letter."

He could see Minerva frown with concern and her eyebrows furrow with confusion, while Severus had a calculating look in his eyes, trying to understand the situation.

Albus took out the letter from his pocket and placed it on the desk, then pushed it towards them, waiting for them to pick it up and read it.

Eventually, Minerva picked up the letter and paled from her first glance, easily recognizing the handwriting of her favorite student. She opened the letter and read it, and in that moment Albus could see cold anger fill her eyes. She took a deep breathe, trying to calm herself and passed the letter t Severus, silently.

Severus took the letter and Albus saw the colour drain out of his face when he saw the handwriting of the woman he loved. He started to read the letter with shaking hands that eventually tightened on the piece of parchment as his eyes scanned the letter thoroughly.

When Severus looked up, his face was blank as he set the letter back on the table but his white knuckled hands revealed enough about his emotions.

They sat for a few minutes in complete silence, each lost in their own thoughts, until Minerva spoke up, "…Albus? What are you going to do?"

"I'm thinking of blood adopting him, Minerva."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter – IV

Minerva and Severus stared.

"Albus? You do know what that means, right?" Minerva asked, concerned.

"It means that Harry will become my blood son and heir," Albus answered, although his eyes twinkled with mischief, knowing that that wasn't what she meant.

Her lips straightened into a straight line and her eyes grew hard, "You know what I mean, Albus."

Albus sighed, all joking leaving his features, "I know that this also means that Harry will lose most of what ties him to his family, including most of his Potter features, and will turn into a Dumbledore by both blood and name, however, I believe that it's for the best."

"It also means that the only thing that Harry will have from his family would be his past, which he might or might not know, depending on what you decide, Albus. I don't think that's a very good-"

"Excuse me Minerva, but I believe the Headmaster is correct." Severus interrupted.

Minerva's eyes settled on him as one of her eyebrows flew up.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Think about it. In less than a week, the boy will be pronounced dead. In a week, Harry Potter will not exist anymore. How will we explain to the world that he's still alive in a few years when they all believe him to be long dead?"

Minerva sighed, but reluctantly nodded her ascent.

"The best way is to make him a completely new person. New looks. New name. New family. And no way to trace him back to his past. That is, of course, until we deem it the right time for the world to understand and the truth to come out." Albus explained.

The other two nodded their understanding.

Severus' eyebrows furrowed together as he looked at Albus in thought, "Although, I'm curious, Headmaster, as to why you decided to adopt the child instead of asking a family to take him in."

Albus' grip tightened on the arms of his seat, "I can't trust anyone with Harry and I wouldn't feel content unless I see him every day with me after what his parents had done to him."

Minerva looked him in the eye and smiled softly, her face looking gentler with her smile, "But that's not the only reason, is it, Albus?"

An involuntary smile grew on his face as he looked back at her and thought of the boy who was currently playing with Hagrid, "You know me too well, Minerva. The other reason is because I already consider Harry as my son and I know that he'll make my life much brighter."

"Anyhow, we need to plan for the next few yea-"

Before Albus could finish his sentence, the door was kicked down by a panting, crying Hagrid.

"I didn't mean teh, Professor, I swear. I was just checkin' on Fang when I turned around, 'e wasn't there. I searched everywhere, bu' I can't find 'im," He heaved out.

Albus could feel his heart drop to the pit of his stomach as a cold sweat broke out on his forehead. He quickly ran out of the door of his office, down the stairs and past the gargoyle.

Albus rushed through the long corridors of the school, Severus, Minerva and Hagrid on his heels.

Finally, they reached the main entrance of the school and pushed the door open, dashing outside.

Realizing that if they searched in an unorganized way they'll never find Harry, Severus shouted, "Mcgonagal, search the lake. Headmaster, search the forbidden forest. Hagrid, come with me, we're going to search the green houses. Whoever finds him should fire off a few sparks in the sky."

All of them nodded and separated, each heading to their destination as quickly as they can.

Albus entered the dark forest, his heart thrumming in his ears as he pictured what _might_ have happened to Harry or will happen if they don't find him. He willed his heart beat to slow down as his sharp, sea – blue eyes scanned the area around him.

Moving deeper into the forest, he lit his wand and quickened his pace, shouting his son's name, "Harry!"

Albus listened, but no response came. He moved between the thickening trees, his grip tightening on his wand as his eyes landed on a dead form in the middle of a clearing. The form was way too large to be Harry, but Albus still rushed to it, only to discover that it's just a freshly hunted deer.

That discovery didn't ease his fears, quite the contrary, if anything they increased. The fact that there was a dead deer meant that there was some type of predator that was on the hunt for food at that moment. And Harry might still be in the forest.

Albus' ears caught on a soft sound. He stilled. The sound was getting a bit louder and louder by the minute. It was getting closer. It sounded like hooves scraping at the ground as their owner ran through the forest.

Then he saw them. A horse. No, a centaur. With a child on its back.

The centaur, Firenze, stopped in front of Albus and set down a pale Harry on the ground, who immediately ran to Albus, his tiny hands clutching onto his father's robe like he's clutching onto the last strands of his life. And maybe he was, but in a different sense.

Sighing in relief, Albus picked Harry up and held him close to his chest and Harry buried his face into his robes.

Albus' arms tightened around the young boy when he felt his robe starting to get wet with salty tears.

He looked back at the centaur, "Thank you, Firenze."

Firenze nodded his head, "Your son wandered into the forest and met Aragog. The acromantula thought that it'd be funny if he gave your heir a small scare. As you could see, it didn't turn out very well and young Dumbledore here got a bit shook up."

With that said, the half human, half horse turned around and disappeared into the thick curtain of trees.

Albus planted a small kiss on Harry's head and took out his wand, firing a few red sparks into the air. He then strolled out of the woods with his son back in his arms again.

* * *

 _A/N: I know this chapter is like 4 days late, but I honestly didn't have time to write since I had loads of tests to study for._

 **Reviews:**

Chapter One:

 **Hyperion Detra** – Thanks! I hope you stick around for the rest of the story!

 **Remustonkslupin** – What I meant by that was that Harry started talking before his brother. Like, for example, if Charlus started talking when he was 11 months old, then Harry uttered his first words at 7 months. I understand what you mean and I can see why you wouldn't want to continue reading the story since not everyone likes this plot.

 **Lunaz** – I understand your point but I'm trying to make Charlus a bit like, I guess we can say Dudley Dursley. But the main thing is to have Harry be a bit more likeable without changing his character way too much.

Chapter 2:

 **Nsaifnabi** – I'm looking forward to writing that chapter myself when the time comes.

 **Vszasza10** – Thank You! I'll try my best to keep the story interesting.

 **Lisicarmela** \- …I don't understand/speak Spanish…*I'm sorry.*

 **Roostertheking** – I get your point but I needed to have a chapter where they bonded and this is what happened…but thanks for telling me!

Chapter 3:

 **Nadasnape** – Thanks!

 **Someguy the anon** – Thanks! I know what you mean, but if I went slower then there would be more chapters like chapter 2…and that chapter wasn't that good to be honest.

 **Guest** – Thank You!

 **Twinkle** – This review honestly made my day! Thank you so much and I'm going to try my best to keep this story interesting.

 _PS: Please review so I can get to know the problems with the story or my writing so that I could improve._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter – V

On their way back to the castle, Albus and Harry were joined by Severus, Hagrid and Minerva, who had all seen the sparks sent up from the forest.

Minerva's emerald, green eyes looked over the child with concern, who still had his head buried in Albus' chest, his shoulders trembling.

"Albus, what's wrong with Harry?" she asked.

Albus sighed as he looked down at his young son, "I'll explain everything when we reach the castle."

She nodded, although her eyes kept flying back to Harry's young form in worry every few minutes.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence.

* * *

When they reached the gargoyle that guarded the door of the Headmaster's office, Albus whispered the password to the gargoyle and they strode up the stairs one after the other, with Harry still in Albus' arms.

As they entered, Albus took his seat and offered his three colleagues other seats which were parallel to his desk. He looked down at his son and gently coaxed him into moving away from his chest and looking up at him.

When Harry did look up at Albus, his face was wet with tear tracks and his eyes were slightly red from all of the tears that were poured out of his eyes.

Albus' long, wrinkled fingers came up to Harry's face and brushed away all of his tears. He then adjusted him so that he was sitting with his back to Albus and with his head on his chest, eventually closing his eyes and slipping into his dreams.

He looked at Minerva, "A...creature in the forest thought it would be funny to give Harry a small scare and Harry didn't take it well. A centaur brought him to me when he found Harry."

Minerva frowned slightly, her eyebrows furrowed.

Albus wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and looked up to Severus, "Severus, if you would please explain to Hagrid our plan until now."

Severus took a deep breath, "The Headmaster discovered that the Potters didn't want their squib son, Harry, and that they were going to leave him with his muggle aunt for his whole life. They would then declare his 'death' a week after dropping him off with his aunt. Fortunately, the Headmaster found out and brought the child here. However, the Potters still believe that Harry is with his aunt. The Headmaster decided that he would blood adopt him in order to give him a disguise and a new shot at life as the Dumbledore heir. We're the only ones who know this and we'll be the only ones who know until it is time for everyone to know."

Hagrid nodded silently, trying to take everything in.

Albus nodded, "Thank you, Severus. Now, we have to plan for the next few years of Harry's life. The first matter at hand is how to blood adopt Harry without attracting anyone's attention."

"I believe that you should finish this process as quickly as possible, Headmaster. I'll start brewing the blood adoption potion after this…meeting and it'll be on your desk tomorrow morning." Severus stated.

Albus nodded his appreciation while Minerva offered, "I know someone who could get the adoption papers done without letting anyone know who was adopting who or who was being adopted."

Albus raised an eyebrow, "Urquart?"

She nodded, and Albus sighed but nodded in ascent.

"Now all we need is a past story. How do I have a son that the world doesn't know off? And how did I hide his existence for the past year and a half?" Albus asked.

They were all silent for a while until Hagrid spoke up, "Well, we could say that 'is mom died while givin' birth to 'im and tha' ya hid 'im 'cause ya were afraid for 'im 'cause of You Know Who, Professor."

Albus smiled at Hagrid, "That's a great idea, Hagrid. And if anyone asks about Harry's mother's identity, we'll say that we don't want to reveal it in order to respect her memory."

The others nodded in agreement.

Severus looked at Albus, "There's one more thing left, Headmaster." He paused, "What are you going to name him?"

Albus sighed,"I don't know, Severus. I want to give him a name that shortens to Harry, since I believe he should keep his name."

"How about Harrison? Or Henry? Maybe even Harold?" Minerva suggested.

Albus thought about it for a few minutes, "I think Harrison Dumbledore has a nice ring to it."

"Then Harrison Dumbledore it is," Severus stated, a hint of a smile on his face.

They sat in silence for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts, until, one by one, they began getting up to leave, Severus to start on the potion, Minerva to check in on an old friend, Elphinstone Urquart, and Hagrid to continue his duties as keeper of the keys.

After they left, Albus gently picked Harry up from his lap, careful not to wake him up, and headed to their chambers. He entered their room and slipped Harry under the covers of his bed. He smiled down at him fondly and softly kissed his jet black mess of hair.

He headed out of the room and left the door slightly open, just in case Harry needed him.

Albus then went back to his office and sat back at his desk, with a heavy heart.

It was time to write a letter to someone he hadn't talked to in years. Someone he knew hated him, but he still had to tell him about Harry. After all, it will not be fair for him to discover that he has a new family member from the Daily Prophet or from a customer in his pub.

Aberforth.

* * *

 _A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back on schedule as you can see. I just hope I can keep it that way…*chuckles nervously.* This chapter was kinda plain but I promise that I have a good idea for the next chapter. Also, I've never mentioned this, but English isn't my first language so if there are any grammatical/spelling mistakes then I apologize._

 **Reviews:**

Chapter 4:

 **Steellord** – Thanks!

 **Nadasnape** – I'm taking that as a good reaction. :)

 **WanderingRanger1** – Thanks! I'll try to keep the story as good as I can.

 **Panther73110** – Thanks! Actually, I've been thinking of allowing both of them to enter Hogwarts, you know, to see the tension between them. (Please write another review with your opinion of this idea.)

 **ArthurShade** \- :)

 **Guest** – I read this review before I wrote this chapter and this is what I did so thank you for your suggestion!

 **Lilyflower50** – Well, the idea is for the centaurs to confirm Harry's future (Kinda?).

 **Guest** – You're correct when you say that it was a bit rushed since I wrote it in 15 min… not one of my best decisions tbh. But yes, centaurs do know things really early on, like how Firenze knew about Harry's future and said that it'll be dark. However, he never gave any details, and that might be because centaurs aren't supposed to tell wizards about the future or because he didn't trust Harry with such important information. Either way, he'd still know the future.

Chapter 2:

 **Giggles** – Thanks! We seem to share the same opinion, which is awesome.

 _PS: I hope you liked this chapter. If not, then please review to tell me why and what I could do to improve it._


End file.
